1. The Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to truck bed safety device for the safe travel of dogs in the interior section of a pick-up truck bed area.
2. General Background
According to the American Humane Society it is estimated that 100,000 dogs die each year riding in truck beds. In addition, veterinarians see numerous cases of dogs being injured because they jumped out or were thrown from the bed of a pickup truck. If these dogs are lucky enough to still be alive, broken legs and joint injuries are among the most common types of damage that they sustain and often result in amputation.
The current option for traveling with dogs in a truck bed are leash systems that require the dog to be leashed to the inside of truck bed. This still leaves the dog at risk of jumping out if the leash is not adjusted right or getting tangled in the leash itself. With multiple dogs in the truck bed the risks are even higher.
There exists a need for a safety device that uses a truck's rack system to enclose the bed of the truck with a net to help prevent deaths and injuries yet still give the dog the experience of being outside.
There exists a need for a safety device that uses a truck's rack system to enclose the bed of the truck with a net to help prevent the passage of heavy articles and debris of various sizes to outside of the truck bed.